Supernatural Fright Night
by Jane Bennett
Summary: "So, how about a girl's night?" Caroline asked and Bonnie and Rebekah were more than eager to spend a fun night eating junk food, drinking blood and watching the first series of Supernatural. But unexpected events keep them on their toes, while Kol and Klaus have some fun of their own.


Hello dear readers,

thank you for visiting this story. Let me please give you a small introduction to this short story. I haven't written anything in ages and I found this sitting on my laptop and since I actually had some time on my hands, I wondered why I shouldn't share it with you.

Be warned if you have not watched the first season of the Supernatural series yet, but still want to. There will be references ahead, no real spoilers, but references and you might find this story funnier if you are actually familiar with the first season of Supernatural.

I hope you can enjoy this. It is just a small piece without any depth, however, quite perfect to kill some time.

Love you all, thanks for reading. xxx

* * *

"_Do you know what was my funniest night with you?"_

_Klaus and Caroline were sitting on the porch facing the backyard of one of Klaus' mansions somewhere in the South of France. The last sunrays of the evening dipped everything in a slightly golden tone as if a painter got bored of the various shades of grey and wanted to add a different touch. The wind was bringing a soft scent of salt in from the coast close by and if you really strained your vampire hearing you could even hear the waves clashing against the shore. _

_Caroline smiled. "Which one?" She grabbed a wine glass that was filled with something he looked like red wine but had a much saltier taste to it and left quite a ferocious smell in the air, again you might want to strain your vampire senses to be able to fully admire the aroma. Caroline loved these summer nights when they could simply enjoy the weather and each other's company; even the slightly stale blood._

_Klaus smirked. "It was a few years ago, when I remember correctly." Caroline threw Klaus a glance and he laughed. Both of them knew that his memory was as impeccable as Elijah's taste. "You had just planned a movie night with Rebekah and Bonnie…"_

_Caroline gasped immediately. "That was your funniest night!? Seriously?" Caroline threw him a cold scowl. "You scared us to death! You and that stupid brother of yours!"_

_Klaus laughed. "I forgot how much fun Kol and I used to have!"_

_Caroline slapped his arm lightly. "You two have been bloody idiots!"_

* * *

"What is all the food for?" Klaus asked when he came into the kitchen where the girls were unloading their shopping bags.

"We are having a movie night!" Caroline beamed.

"Good idea!" Kol said when he entered and jumped onto the counter. He grabbed a bag of crisps and ripped it open to snatch a handful out of it. Rebekah pulled it away from him again. Kol put one crisp after the other into his mouth and crunched loudly. "Well, what are we watching?"

"WE aren't watching anything." Bonnie answered and Caroline added.

"You are not invited!"

"Girls night!" Rebekah explained.

Kol raised his eyebrows and huffed. While the girls were shuffling around the kitchen and starting to prepare for their great night his glance fell at the DVDs lying on the table. He jumped off the counter, grabbed one to look at it and laughed out loud. Klaus faked indifference, but he sure as hell wanted to know what that was about.

"Supernatural?" Kol couldn't stop grinning. Klaus was suddenly next to him examining the title.

"I know it's too scary for you." Rebekah quipped.

Kol handed the DVD to his brother. "Yap, you got me there sister. But…" He walked over to Bonnie and put an arm around her. "I will gladly comfort you afterwards darling."

Bonnie laughed. "That is so sweet of you, and when you have another nightmare I will gladly return the favour."

"I don't have nightmares." He stated.

Rebekah laughed. "I do have heard you scream."

"I did too." Caroline agreed.

Everyone looked at Klaus who held up his hands. "I am not going to take sides! I have far more interesting things to do."

"Indeed you do, big brother, which is why I have something to discuss with you Nik, have fun girls, and don't wet yourselves!"

Kol waved Klaus out of the kitchen who followed him curiously.

When they were out of ear shot, Kol turned around to him and grinned from one ear to the other.

"Brother, I bet you that at the end of the night they will be scared as hell."

Klaus squinted at him whispering. "What are you up to?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to engage in a brotherly project?"

* * *

"Okay, we have drinks and food and blood, anything missing?" Caroline asked.

"Yes!" Bonnie grinned and snipped her fingers.

The candles in the room lit and the flickering flames gave everything an eerie glow.

"This is perfect!" Rebekah exclaimed excitedly. Lately, she was blessed to gather all the experiences in girl's stuff that she had always dreamed about, but missed out on thanks to her brother carrying her around in a casket for half a century. Caroline and Bonnie grew closer and closer to her and she felt herself opening up a bit more every day. She didn't know how long these days were going to last, but she would enjoy every minute of them.

"Okay, then let's start! By the way who do you think is hotter, Dean or Sam?" Caroline asked while the first episode started rolling.

"Mh…definitely Sam!" Bonnie answered.

"Really?" Rebekah asked scrunching up her nose. "They are both not my type, but I think Dean is way better looking. Caroline?"

Caroline shrugged crunching crisps between her teeth. "I'll take both."

"Bitch!" Rebekah laughed and hit her with a pillow.

The girls watched more or less in silence then, getting caught up in the adventures of the Winchester brothers.

After hours of watching the first season they ran out of snacks. It was already late, but if there was one thing they had on their hands, it was time. So, there was no reason of stopping to watch.

"Okay, I am going to get some more blood", Caroline announced, getting up and kind of glad to be able to stretch a bit. She made her way down the dark hallway towards the kitchen, humming lowly to herself. As she passed a switch she tried to turn on the light, but nothing happened.

"Huh?"

Click, click.

"Oh no! Come on!" She whined. "Why?" She tried the switch again, but without any successful result. Being a vampire she had seen much scarier things in her life already than a dark mansion.

The stairs creaked and she jerked.

Don't be ridiculous, Caroline! She scolded herself, making her way to the kitchen. The guys had decided to go out leaving the house to the girls. She tried a different switch, but it wasn't working either. Why wasn't the light working?

Caroline tried not to think of all the enemies they, well, her new family had, who could break into the house and try to kidnap or worse kill one of them. Her vampire senses were alerted.

There was a noise coming out of the kitchen, that made her freeze and listen intently. Caroline's body was ready to either fight or escape, when she realised what she was listening to.

There was a dripping sound.

She sneaked closer.

Drip, drip, drip.

What was that?

The drip beat together with her heart.

Pock, pock, pock.

Drip, drip, drip.

Did she have a weapon?

She tried to calm the blood inside of her down so she could focus better. Klaus would be angry, but she had always hated the vase in the hallway. She took it preparing herself.

With a great pounce she jumped into the kitchen. "Ha!"

It was dark. There was no one there. Looking around she waited for something to move, but nothing happened.

Drip, drip, drip.

She let the vase in her hands sink and groaned at herself.

"Argh! Caroline, seriously? The tap? Get a grip!"

She walked over to the sink to close the dripping water-tap. Mumbling angrily and rolling her eyes at herself, she proceeded towards the fridge and cupboards, to get out everything she needed.

Thank god that the moon gave her enough light to see what she was doing. This part of the house had totally run out of power. Why and when?

They certainly had power for the TV in the living room.

As she opened the fridge she cursed. "Damn! The blood!"

The fridge wasn't working and she hoped that it hadn't been out for too long. The blood however was still cold enough, but it wouldn't be for long. Caroline had to get the power up again and she decided that there was probably just a loose fuse. It happens with a house this old. She didn't know if she was simply trying to calm herself down or if she actually believed what she was thinking. Anyway, the cellar was her next destination.

"Okay, then."

She walked over to the staircase, opened the door and looked down the dark stairs.

She gulped. "Well. Bonnie?"

There was no reaction and she guessed that her friends didn't hear her. "No big deal." She told herself and remembered that there was always a torch light next to the door which she grabbed and shone down the stairs.

"Come on, don't be silly! There is nothing there, you idiot!" And with swift steps she walked downstairs, but froze in the middle of the stairs.

What was that?

She had heard something.

She flicked the light quickly from one corner to the other.

The basement was full of knick-knack; everything that had piled up over the centuries. She had always wanted to tidy up and right now she wished she had. She could hardly see anything, due to the dim light and the rubbish down here.

Suddenly, there was a scratching sound.

She froze and the cold crept into her bones.

The door suddenly banged shut behind her and she yelped.

She tried to control her breathing but her heart was jumping right out of her chest.

She didn't dare to make a sound.

Suddenly there was another scratching sound and a female voice started to talk.

"Take me home."

Caroline screamed and vamp sped upstairs. She yanked the door open and just ran back into the living room where Bonnie and Rebekah were chatting about nothing in particular.

"Caroline, what's going on?" At the sight of Caroline's face they were immediately alerted.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"There was a ghost!" Caroline said. "The ghost from the series!"

"What? Why?"

"There is no power and I wanted to check in the cellar and there was…"

"What?"

"Is somebody here?" Rebekah asked already thinking about anyone who could have broken in.

"The ghost! Are you listening to me!?"

"What ghost? Caroline, what are you talking about?"

"The one who wants to get back home!" She whined. "Guys, I swear!"

Bonnie and Rebekah frowned at each other.

"There is a girl and she said: Take me home." Caroline was shaking.

Rebekah and Bonnie looked at each other and laughed.

"Haha, yeah good joke!"

"No, seriously, I swear!"

"Caroline, come on. This was amusing, but it's okay now." Rebekah said, but Caroline did not start to laugh or calm down. Her eyes held the frightened look.

"Oh, please, there is nothing there!" Rebekah said and walked towards the door. The girls followed her brisk walk.

The lights were still not working.

"Bonnie, can you give us some light please?"

Bonnie whispered something under her breath and tried to switch the power back on, but nothing happened. "Bonnie?"

"I am trying, but something is blocking the power system." Instead of lighting the lamps again, she conjured up a light in her hand. "This is strange." She said.

They walked towards the staircase that led downstairs and Rebekah was going on and on about how there was nothing there until she saw the painting in the hallway.

"What the…"

There was the painting they had just seen in the series. The exact copy of the Merchant family hanging in the hall. Her eyes widened, but then she laughed.

"Haha, Nik, very funny!"

The water dripping started again.

"I just turned that off." Caroline whispered who hadn't wanted to stay alone in the living room.

"The boys must be back." Rebekah said but didn't sound convinced, because she couldn't hear anything besides the water dripping. She walked into the kitchen and turned the tap off. Bonnie and Caroline close to her heels.

"See, there is nothing here Caroline and the painting was just my brother being funny." She crossed her arms over her chest rolling her eyes. "Seriously girls!"

"But…"

There was a deafening tearing sound in the hallway and the girls jerked.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked becoming frightened as well.

"Nothing!" Rebekah said.

She walked towards the door and Bonnie and Caroline quickly followed.

But the hall was empty.

As well as the corner of the painting.

"Guys, where is the girl from the painting?" Caroline asked pointing towards the painting. "It is gone!"

"Is this like in the series, we just watched?" Bonnie asked, no tknowing what to think. She wished she could say something like: Don't be ridiculous! There aren't any ghosts! But all of them knew better. Ghosts existed.

The dripping started again and the girls looked at each other.

Then suddenly a dark silhouette appeared in the doorway in front of them.

They only recognized the sharp hook it waved through the air and the girls screamed and raced up the stairs that were suddenly covered in smoke.

They quickly entered the closest room and shut the door behind them.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked.

"Why didn't you do something!? Aren't you the witch here?" Rebekah snapped.

"Aren't you the one who can't be killed?" Bonnie retorted.

"Guys!" Caroline gasped and was staring at the wall.

The others turned around.

"Oh my…"

Written in blood and engraved into the wall were the words: _Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?_

"This is not funny!" Rebekah mumbled.

Something bumped against the door and the girls screamed again jumping away from it.

They watched the door.

Something wanted to get inside.

"What do we do?"

"Caroline, you are a bloody vampire, get a grip!" Rebekah snapped. "Bonnie, get your powers ready!"

Bonnie nodded and stretched out her hands. Rebekah took a fighting stance and Caroline mirrored her. "Ready?" Rebekah asked and the girls nodded.

There was another scratching sound on the wall and the girls jerked.

"Take me home." Said a female voice again.

The breathing of the girls became heavy when they froze in their fighting stance, ready to pounce at anything that came through that door.

Suddenly everything was quiet.

It was creepily quiet.

Nothing moved, nothing breathed except for Bonnie.

"Is it gone?" Caroline whispered.

"Take a look!" Rebekah said.

"Why me?"

"Because you are the one we can spare the most." Rebekah quipped with a smirk.

"Very funny! Why don't you go?"

Rebekah scrunched up her nose.

"Bonnie?" They said together.

"Hey, I am the human here, vampires!" She snarled.

"Okay, let's go together!" Caroline said and Rebekah nodded.

They took slow steps towards the door.

"Okay, at three. One, two…"

Suddenly the door burst open and they jumped backwards screaming.

However, laughter filled the room.

And they soon realised who had stumbled over the threshold.


End file.
